If Looks Could Kill
by HeatOfLife
Summary: Darlin' don't hurt me no more. Featuring Johnny Spirit.


With a crowd of monsters in silence, watching the dramatic scene, the red headed phantom stormed off in anger. The spirit pushed himself out of the booth following the furious ghoul. She aggressively pushed open the doors of the die-ner and it slammed behind her. He sped up trying to catch up with her, but she only continued to walk. It was never pleasant to see Operetta angry. He paused for a moment passing by his car.

"You can't go that far without a car, Operetta." He leaned against his four wheel ride. "It's miles away."

"Oh yeah?! How 'bout you watch me try!" She snapped.

"Operetta, get in the car." He opened the door, hopped in, and started the engine. He'd catch up with her like so. She continuously walked, not looking back to him.

Driving as slow as possible, to be next to her as she walked along the pavement, he lowered the window. "Operetta. Get in."

"Don't talk to me."

"Don't be that way. Come on."

Those words like a burning fire in her ears. "Oh now you are pullin' the wool from mah eyes boy!" She turned to him for a moment, even more aggravated then she was before.

Johnny sighed loudly. "What did I do?"

Operetta scoffed at his question and stopped walking. The car came to a halt, luckily it was going slow or else the impact might have been a new story. "What did you do? WHAT did you DO?" She emphasized. She wanted to say no more, so she attempted to be as terse as she could. "Look here, you better watch yourself cause you're living like a thread hangin' off the edge! And I ain't about to be as kind as to helpin' you out." Their relationship was clearly on the line. "Now that's a promise and a threat." She warned.

The spirit parked his car away from the little to no traffic area. He stood tall next to his ghoul, but she continued on with her silent treatment. Breaking the silence, a speedy car passed along with music blasting loud as can be.

The driver in the speedy car took a double take, then realized whom he sped past. Making an illegal U-turn, he drove quickly over to them.

"HEEEYYYY!~" Mr. Hyde pushed the door open and jumped out of his car.

"Hyde? Talk about timing..." Operetta muttered.

Johnny glared at the fiery monster. "If I were you, I'd cool it."

"OoooOOOO!" Holt cooed, with a laugh.

Operetta began to walk off again, annoyed as is. Holt looked over to Johnny and grinned. "You pissed her off, huh?"

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

"Hey Operetta, I'll take ya home!" The DJ shouted, since she'd already made some distance. Being angry makes anyone walk faster, no matter how high their heels.

The southerner paused a moment, but took the opportunity.

After the agreement was made, she got into the car with her ex, and they drove off. That surely made Johnny's blood boil. At this rate, pleasing her would be shooting in the dark, missing every mark.

The next afternoon, and the next, as well as the next, Johnny tried calling her. No answer. He even tried her house, even knowing how much her father hated him. She wasn't there. Slowly but surely he was reeling from the pain, knowing that she might be spending her time with that Hyde guy.

Meanwhile, in Holt's room, the music as always blasted. He danced around the room, to the rhythm of his up beat music while Operetta sat and watched. She sighed with bored.

"C'mon. Gotta get into the beat. It's fiiiYAAAH!~" He shouted. She only stared, not amused in the slightest of ways. "...what do you want me to do? What'll make you happy? Telling you you're pretty. You're hot! That any better?"

"Oh please sugah, if looks could kill you'd be begging mercy, all on the floor." She looked away as he got closer.

"I like the sound of that! How bout we make this night a special one?" He held her.

"You'd better cool it, or risk a night you'll never forget!" She barked. He raised his hands up and stepped back.

"Alright alright! But baby just remember, you got a little hyde on your side!" He winked. She just rolled her eyes. He stared at her. "how about we go out? Get a bit to eat?" Being first to jump to that idea, she was practically already out the door.

Finding their way to the die-ner once again, Johnny stirred around his soda with a straw. He never realized how much he'd loved her until she'd left, especially with someone like such. Holt held the door open for Operetta, and they found a seat they were comfortable with. Johnny looked up, and stared for a moment. Could that be her?

"Operetta?" He said under his breath. He slowly stood from his seat. "Operetta!"

Operetta looked up and gasped, not only with shock but with anger as well. "Holt we should go." She grabbed his hand.

"No wait! Please! Please!" He shut up quickly, never wanting to say that again. The wanderer never thought he'd hear himself say those words, especially the ones he was about to say. "I love you!"

Operetta stood by the door and nonchalantly released her grip from Holt's hand. "What?" She turned to him.

Johnny sighed. "Don't make me say it again, you heard me."

She wanted to believe him, but she didn't want to be hurt again, just as she recently was. "I'm a little less blind than I was before, Johnny! I was a fool to believe anything you said before, why should I believe you now?"

"I can see right through your design, Operetta. I know you believe me this time."

Being speechless, she only stepped closer, as did he. "Johnny I...I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." He pulled her close. Taking his neck gently, she pressed her lips against his.

"I love you Johnny." She mentioned shortly after the passionate gesture.

"I love you too...but can we stop this mushy stuff?" He smirked seeing her face change.

"Johnny!" Operetta folded her arms, for he ruined the moment.

With that being said, their relationship was clearly a serious one, that's a promise and a threat.


End file.
